


A Halloween gone wrong

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Fluffyverse [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anya Jenkins lives, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Not Andrew friendly, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Puppet Angel - Freeform, Tara Maclay Lives, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Lives, Winifred "Fred" Burkle lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The Halloween goes wrong for Angel as he's put in a certain kind of embarrassing situation he completely hates for the 3rd time- until everyone finds out who's behind it. Crack fic. Part 10 of 'Fluffyverse'.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: Fluffyverse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Halloween gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is Part 10 of 'Fluffyverse', and I'd like to thank Brainstorm Sorcerer for his help with this.

It was Halloween night! And both the Scooby Gang and Team Angel decided they could dress up tonight for a little party in the place.

"So, how does this look on me?" Spike heard Buffy ask and turned around to see her with a long red wig and black suit, since she was Black Widow.

"Oh you look exactly like she would", Spike smirked as they kissed.

"And I have my Bucky too", Buffy smiled as she looked at Spike, who was dressed up as the Winter Soldier.

"We're done too", Willow's voice said as she and Tara stepped out. Willow was dressed as the Scarlet Witch and Tara was Zatanna Zatara.

Spike looked at them both and commented. "Didn't expect you to wear those."

"Yeah, me neither", Buffy said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover", Tara said with a smile.

"I wore this because me and Wanda are alike", Willow pointed out and they didn't disagree as Willow and Wanda the character were alike in a few ways.

"We're done too", Wesley said as he and Fred stepped out. Wesley was dressed as the Punisher and even had a fake long gun to complete the look.

Fred was dressed as Jean Grey in her Dark Phoenix form as she said. "How do I look?"

"Exactly like Jean", Xander said as he walked out with Anya, dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow, eh mate?" Spike said, looking him up and down.

"Captain", Xander corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So, you're not dressed as a bunny this time", Willow said as she looked at Anya, who was dressed as a mermaid instead.

"Well, a pirate does need his mermaid when he's tired and needs something to make him relax", Anya said as she ran her hands over Xander with a smile and he chuckled nervously while the rest were uncomfortable.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now", Dawn said as she arrived too, dressed as Batgirl.

"You betray me, nibblet", Spike said, putting a hand to his chest.

"I liked it too much", Dawn said with a smile.

"Sweet Christmas", Gunn said as he arrived too, now dressed as Luke Cage, and looked at them all. "So looks like we have most of us around."

"So I believe we can start this party", Giles said as he arrived too, dressed as King Arthur, carrying a fake sword.

"Oooh, am I supposed to bow, Your Highness?" Spike asked as they chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"Please, act as Arthur", Buffy begged with puppy eyes, and then Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya made those too.

"Children", Giles rolled his eyes before raising his sword. "I am King Arthur, and I shall bring magic back to Camelot!"

"Hell yeah!" Xander said as all clapped for him.

"Hey guys, has the party started yet?" Lorne asked as he arrived, wearing make-up that made him look…human!

"What are you dressed as?" Tara asked him.

"Myself….as a human!" Lorne told them and they nodded.

"Huh? That's really creative", Gunn said.

"Yes, must have taken you time to set that up", Wesley nodded.

"Look at the show stealer."

They all turned to see Faith dressed as Wonder Woman, and none of them, the guys or girls, could stop themselves from looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I know", Faith smirked. "I'm really hot."

"Bloody hell", Spike muttered.

"Yeah", Buffy nodded, and the rest were just watching with wide eyes.

"Okay, now this is getting creepy", Faith said so they looked away, embarrassed, while she chuckled.

Then Cordelia arrived, dressed as Catwoman. "So guys? Wanna meet Batman?"

"Hell yeah!" Almost all of them said together.

"Batman!" Cordelia called out.

"You sure it looks fine?"

"Yeah, it does!" Cordelia told him and then Angel walked out, dressed up as Batman, except the mask.

"Hey guys", he waved as they chuckled at him and waved back. "I'm trying to find the mask."

He then walked off to find his mask as Cordelia said. "He's really shy about this."

"He's been shy since we made him dance", Buffy said guiltily. "Guess we shouldn't have done that."

"Aw come on! It was just some fun!" Spike shrugged.

* * *

Angel was looking for his mask in a room and then opened a box, finding it, and put it on, only for smoke to escape from the box and fill the room as Angel coughed, slowly getting out of it.

Then he looked at his hands which he'd put on his mouth to cough and noticed….

"NOT AGAIN!" He screamed as the rest arrived and then laughed hysterically on seeing he was a puppet once more.

"NOOOOO!" Angel screamed.

"You're a bloody puppet…again!" Spike laughed.

"How did this happen?" Dawn asked.

"No idea, there was smoke in a box", Angel said, and then suddenly puppet Angel started dancing hysterically.

He waved his hands around, then joining his hands did a flowing wave motion while singing. "Oh Mandy. Well, you came, And you gave without taking", Angel spun around and continued waving his hands and body while clapping his now puppet hands. "But I sent you away, Oh, Mandy, Well, you kissed me, And stopped me from shaking", Angel pointed his puppet fingers at everyone in a dancing motion, "And I need you today, Oh, Mandy."

Everyone was on the floor in hysterics at the scene while Giles muttered. "I am feeling bad for Barry Manilow."

"Yeah, he's more embarrassed than puppet face here", Lorne shrugged. "Angel stop!"

"I can't! Something's doing this to me!" Puppet Angel said before dancing hysterically again. "Oh Mandy!"

"Who can it be?" Cordelia wondered.

* * *

In another room, Andrew, dressed up as Joker, was watching the scene on a crystal ball, having some magic strings in his hands which he was pulling to make puppet Angel do what he wanted, and he'd also hidden the mask in the box where Angel had been exposed to the smoke.

He was still in casts and the movement was causing him pain, but it was all worth it. "Yeah! You're gonna be so embarrassed you jackass!"

* * *

"Who out of us isn't here and knows some magic?" Dawn asked.

"Andrew", Buffy, Spike, Cordelia, Willow and Tara spoke together.

Then suddenly puppet Angel stopped, looking at himself. "I'm gonna kill the weasel!"

* * *

Andrew was horrified as his strings stopped working. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Then the door opened as puppet Angel walked in, the others all standing behind as Andrew raised his hands, grunting painfully. "Hey man, it was just a joke, nothing per-"

He was cut off when puppet Angel leapt and head-butted his thing again, making Andrew scream in pain. "WHY SO SERIOUS?! AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHH!"

He fell down as puppet Angel leapt on his face and punched repeatedly. "Pathetic, creepy pervert! You insult Joker!"

And then then punched Andrew on the throat before punching his face hard, knocking him out, then turned around and walked to the rest.

"This sucks", Angel muttered.

"Aww come on!" Cordelia said as she stepped forth, still in her Catwoman costume as she smirked. "It's not the worst."

Puppet Angel then looked at her costume carefully and realized it did make her look….sexier than normal.

"Yeah, it's not the worst", puppet Angel said with a smile, the embarrassment reducing as she gave him a hand and he held on to it as they all walked off to start the party, leaving the beaten up creep behind.

**Author's Note:**

> And hope all enjoyed this as well. Thanks a lot to Brainstorm Sorcerer once more for the help.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
